


First Time

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Your first time with Thor.





	First Time

“I think I’m ready,” You stood in the doorway, peeking through the room you two shared. The two of you had talked about having sex before. Thor vowed to wait for you as long as you wanted. 

He looked up gleefully at you, stopping what he was doing. His eyes scanned up your body, admiring your freshly shaved legs and your body in one of his old t-shirts. He had never touched you intimately before, maybe a slap on the ass. But his stare alone was enough to run chills through your body. 

Without words, he motioned you over, your legs striding towards him automatically, as if he was controlling you. You found yourself placed standing in between his legs as he was sitting on the bed. He put his hands on your waist and just then you could feel the butterflies erupting in your stomach, just like every time he touched you. Even though the intimacy was just starting, those butterflies felt tenfold. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?” He asked, his eyes full of both wary and desire. You nodded your head smiling at him. “I need you to be verbal for me, please,”

“Yes, I’m 100% sure.” Your smile didn’t fade, possibly got even bigger. He smiled back at you, bringing you as close as he could. You brought your head down, kissing him.

His hands travelled to your butt, slapping it and squeezing. That was something that was new. You could literally feel the lust and impulse in that, making you gasp. Thor had taken this opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. Something that wasn’t new. You had a rather dominate personality usually. Never taking anyone's shit, and deciding things for yourself. Typically a sort of sassy individual. Thor was typically a joyous person in any situation, always carrying a smile. But here? Right now? He’s making you submit and you haven’t even started having sex yet. 

You broke the kiss, as you needed to come up for air. Your hands laid flat on each of his cheeks, caressing them, looking at him so lovingly. Glad you had someone like him that you could trust enough. You bit your lip, deciding on whether or not you should make the next move. You said fuck it as this was the time to take chances. You bent your knees to fully submit to him, but he’d stopped you before the first knee hit the ground. 

“As much as I can’t wait to see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do,” He picked you up, turning around to place you on the bed, making it bounce. “Tonight is about you, baby.”

You giggled. Not a laugh, no, but a school girl giggle. He smiled up at you, admiring you, ready and open for all his love. 

He climb on the bed, positioning himself by your bent and closed legs. He looked at you as if asking for permission and you nodded, giving him the right away. His big hands, as big and rough as they were, felt delicate around your legs. He opened your legs in the slowest manner ever. You could feel your heart beating out your of your chest. His eyes brighten at the sight of your wet cunt, all delicious and ready for him. He let out an audible gasp at the sight he’s waited to see. It was perfect. 

“Wow. You’ve got the prettiest pussy ever.” He was amazed. He wanted to be inside you right now. Fucking you for hours, pounding away into you. But he knew he had to be gentle. He knew he had to be careful. But the feeling of lust was building inside of him. He truly wasn’t going to get enough of you. 

“I need you to tell me what you like and don’t like. Okay baby girl?” You nod your head, wishing he’d hurry. He spreads your legs further, your hear the wetness announce itself as he does so. He practically groans at the sight of you. He wants to have you his way, but he must control himself. He takes his thumb, massaging it over your clit. Making you shudder and your body tense up. He looks up at you with careful eyes, helping you relax a bit. 

The room is nearly silent. The tv plays at a low volume, calming you from an awkward silence. His thumb slides down to your slit, making you gasp. He collected your wetness, bringing it back up to your clit. Rubbing those smooth, reassuring circles around it. It’d only been a minute and you could already feel your breath getting heavier and more frequent. He removed his thumb from your clit, replacing it with his tongue. 

His tongue was wet and warm. Adding goosebumps to your arms and stomach. He warmed your body in this slightly cold room. His tongue swirled around your clit, moaning into you. Your back arched when he moaned, giving you a nice feeling on the inside. He licked all around your aching heat, keeping his hands tightly on your thighs. He was enjoying this, moaning every few breaths. You enjoyed this too, but stayed silent in slight fear. 

Thor caught onto this, too, “I want to hear you princess.”

You were still a little shy, not sure whether to moan quietly or loudly. He took note of that too, sucking on your clit. Making you gasp at the suddenness. He smiled whilst eating you. He needed that reaction. That sensibility that he was making you feel good. His tongue went from your slit to your clit, sucking once more on the harden nub. You moaned out again, this time louder.

“You sound so beautiful, my love,” He reassured to you with a smile and a wink. 

You gained a bit of confidence from that. Your hands travelling down your body to his hair, pulling on it. Thor took this as a sign that you liked it. Moaning into you more. Eating you like you were the main course of a decadent meal. Your moans grew louder as a somewhat familiar tightness grew in the pit of your stomach. Your grip on his hair got slightly harder, but he didn’t care. All he worried about was sending you into a wonderlust climax. 

The pit grew and your walls felt like they were expanding. You were opening up to him. He focused on your clit, teasing your slit with the pad of his thumb, soaking it. His name and curses spilt out your mouth. You were sent on edge. Your body laid still as the hot, white orgasm washed over you. Moans got stuck in your throat and your legs shook as Thor continued to eat you through your orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You exclaimed. Your back arched as you finally came over. Thor continued to lick at your sensitive clit. Your breathing hard, but steadying when he placed kisses on your pretty little nub. 

“You taste so good, sweetheart.” He smiled, licking his lips to taste more of you. You looked at him with lust and love filled eyes. Everyday he surprises you. 

“I want you,” You breathe out. 

“Your wish is my command,” He says gracefully. 

Moving himself from the bed, you can see his hardened cock poke a tent through his pants. You licked your lips, nervous, but ready for him to be inside of you. He unbuttoned his jeans in a slow manner, removing them all the way. Only being left in his boxers, you got a better look of how big he could be. Making butterflies erupt in your stomach. He turns around taking off his underwear. 

“Cute butt,” You laugh out to ease yourself from the tension. 

“I can say the same about you.” He turns around with a wink. 

Your eyes travel to his fully erect cock and widen. He was big. Thick and long with veins around his cock. His tip was red, ready for you and dripping with precum. You let out an audible gasp and he laughed. 

“Don’t worry baby,” He rolls a condom onto his cock, looking back up at you. “I’ll go slow.”

He inches closer to you. You’ve never been so scared yet so aroused. It was confusing and you weren’t sure if you were quite ready yet. I mean, look at it? He was huge. You were a virgin after all, not knowing whether or not he could fit in you. Through all odds though, you try to relax. Telling yourself to calm down. This was really happening.

“Tell me to stop when you’re uncomfortable.” He runs his thumb down your cheek, and you nod. 

He grabs a hold of his cock, pushing a bit of the tip into you, and you wince out. He stops, letting you adjust to what was probably the easiest part of him to take. 

“Can you hold my hand?” You ask through nervousness. You were scared and nervous. But Thor might’ve been more nervous than you. He didn’t want to make any rash decisions. And he certainly did not want to hurt you. 

He smiled reassuringly again, and took your hand in his. It was simple, but honestly made you feel better about the whole thing. He slid into you more and you clenched around him, unknowingly. He bit back a moan at the suddenness. He slid into you more and you felt him rub against your spot. Which in turn, fired off many nerves, causing you to moan through the pain. 

The kicker was that it was barely a quarter of his dick. But you didn’t notice that. You just focused on him. The eye contact surrounding the situation was real. His eyes were filled with love and excitement. 

He pulled out, slowly easing himself back into you. The pain was still on going and your tight grip on his hand was no joke. But you wanted to do this. He made a few more light, slow thrusts and you could feel yourself opening up for him. The pain started turning into pleasure and you could enjoy it a bit more. A smile formed on your face, because this was really happening. You couldn’t contain your excitement. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Thor commented, making you hide your face out of embarrassment. Though the smiles though, your moans continued to get louder. Thor would let out a groan or a grunt every once in a while. But he really just wanted to focus on you getting off. 

He let go of your hand, moving both of his to hold onto your thighs. His hands hooked under your thighs and he placed your left leg over his shoulder. With this new position, he can stretch you out more. You could feel more of him now, which was a mixture between pain and pleasure. But God did it feel good. 

“You’re taking me so well, princess.” He tells you, bending down and kissing you. The kiss was heartfelt. It was meaningful. He kisses you deeply, hitting your spot once more causing you to moan into it. 

Your hand moves down, rubbing your clit in slightly fast circles. Your moans were spiraling out of control and you could feel that heat in the pit of your stomach again. 

“Go faster, please,” You moaned out through separated moans. 

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t know if he could do it. He was close to cumming and he knows how he gets when he wants to cum. He speeds up, just a little, making you satisfied enough. You could feel yourself expand again, the feeling surrounding your entire body. You rub at you clit faster, and Thor nearly melts watching you succumb to the new found glory of a feeling. 

Your legs shake in his grasp, as your sent over the edge. Your eyes close shut and you can feel air leave your lungs. You moan out curses and his name repeatedly. He keeps thrusting into you, riding out your orgasm and searching for his own. 

“Fuck, you feel so, good, my love.” He tastes one last thrust into you, stretching you out even more for him. Shooting his load into the condom. You vision is blurry and your eyes are barely open, as you’re still cumming. 

He stays inside of you, looking down at your body. He loves how well you took him and how adament you were about it. And he absolutely could not wait until you were ready to take all of him. He smiles at you and you give an unknowing smile back. Your body still jolting and you still clenching around his cock. 

“How’s that for a first time?” He laughs out, his breathing heavy. 

You look at him through hooded eyes, admiring his body. The curves of his muscles and how prominent they were. Your eyes shot down to see his semi hard cock still inside you, not even all of it. He was really the whole package. You give him a halfhearted thumbs up and smile. He laughs, and pulls out of you, making you moan again. 

“How about a bath?”You lifts you up, planting kisses all over your face, and takes you away. 


End file.
